


Heroes of War

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood and Violence, Drama, Fucked Up, My take on the war, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Voldemort won. Harry Potter lost but did not die, the 'good guys' chose to retreat when they had taken him away. The 'bad guys' are thinking that their Dark Lord is not dark enough. This story is filled with the horrors of war, the destruction of it, and some of the beautiful things it could create.





	Heroes of War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of the characters you will see are from Harry Potter. Those are not mine, those characters belong to Rowling! Most of the magical stuff here aren't mine either. But some characters and spells, I did create myself. 
> 
> THIS WAS ALSO POSTED ON FFN UNDER THE SAME NAME!

 

**July 16, 2004 - Main Fortress -4:28PM**

Harry drummed his fingers on the long table in front of him as he contemplated his life. If someone from six years ago saw him now, they would probably die of shock. He was quite different now, much braver and yet at the same time much more cowardly too. Before, he was working so hard to defeat the Dark Lord, now he was waiting for his Inner Council. The Inner Council consists of the Advisers (Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape), the Head Fighter (Neville Longbottom), the Head Snatcher (Fenrir Greyback), the two Head Watchers (Carrow twins), the Headmaster of Hogwarts (Lucius Malfoy), the Courier (Narcissa Malfoy), the Head Trainer (Draco Malfoy), the Head Protector (that was him), the Representative from St. Mungos (Rhettius Clegg), and the Representative from Gringotts (Wilchem).

The two Advisers were — well, Advisers to the Dark Lord. They don't really do much, the just follow the Lord wherever he goes and just wait for him to dismiss them. They also whisper mixed truths and lies into the Dark Lord's ears and it's up to him to choose who is right. Snape and Lestrange only go to battle when the Dark Lord is also present, which is close to never nowadays. The Advisers were useless if you asked Harry, why pick out the best soldiers you have only to not have them fight fir you? Not that he would dare to say that to the Lord's face, though.

Fighters are the people who fight in the Dark side's army and the Head Fighter is the general of that army. Fighters are highly-paid, merciless, and they follow commands without question. Neville Longbottom was the best of this lot — or the worst, Harry supposed, depending on the perspective. Longbottom was hated by many before he was given the command, after that, people respected him (or kissed his arse) — even Bellatrix Lestrange for she was the one who asked the Dark Lord to let Neville be her successor in position.

Watchers are scattered all over the Viper's Pit. Some of them watch over prisoners. Some of them watch over the fortresses. Some of them guard the Viper's Gate.

After the Great Battle of Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had the Malfoy family tortured. The Dark Lord made them choose between life or death and the Malfoy patriarch actually chose death but his wife begged on her knees to let them live. The Lord did let them live but he made the Malfoy family work. Yes, you read correctly, he gave them jobs as punishment. Lucius was assigned to be the DADA Professor at Hogwarts because he was terrible at being a Death Eater and at Dark Arts. Narcissa actually started out as a 'royal servant' because the Lord knew that she hated doing the dirty work for other people. Draco was made a Trainer because the Dark Lord thought he wanted to be in the spotlight and being a Trainer means you have to work behind the scenes. The Malfoys, at first, hated their assigned occupations, a fact that confused Harry in the beginning, but as time passed they had grown to love it and they did what Malfoys do best, they become the best. That was why Lucius Malfoy was now Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Narcissa, instead of being a human house-elf, was now the Courier and Draco was now the Head Trainer.

Harry is proud to say that he is the Head Protector for he knew that the position was not appointed to him by his Lord but instead the position was earned. Protectors are hated by many. They are classified as weak-willed, selfish, and not loyal. The reason why everyone thinks so is because when Protectors were just training they seldom fought back, what they do is make nearly-impenetrable Shield Charms that even the greatest Trainer could not break through. Protectors are great at wards, locks, and walls. Though they are seen as selfish, Protectors are the best at teamwork.

In war there are always people who doesn't have a side and in this war they are called the Neutrals. They own everything important except for Hogwarts. And everything important includes Diagon Alley, St. Mungos, Gringotts, the Ministry, etc. The Neutrals have the largest army and they could exterminate both the Light and Dark if they wanted to but thank God that they do not want to. The Neutrals do not want war so instead of fighting, they try to keep the peace between the Light and Dark but they do have their limits. Take the Battle of Diagon Alley for example, the Neutrals lost 26 people and the Minister was so furious that he forbade members of Light and Dark to enter any Neutral-protected area. That lasted for three months until a representative from the Light and Draco Malfoy signed a treaty that indicates that if the sides were to never fight again in any Neutralized area, the Minister will reopen his gates. The treaty was signed on May 2001 and still stays strong to this day.

"You're here early," a drawling voice said.

Harry looked up and saw the power couple, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape walking over to their seats. It was always amusing to find them walking side by side and doing things together.

Harry straightened before he spoke, "Where is the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix raised one brow at him before taking her seat.

"And where is the rest of the council," she mocked asking him, in that way of hers.

No matter how long it has been, Harry would always be afraid of Bellatrix Lestrange and that speaking to her made him look down. She would always notice and chuckle, like now.

"The Dark Lord will attend once the rest of the Council is here, that is what Bellatrix was trying to say," Snape responded.

Harry then nodded while still looking at his lap. That was the last of their conversation as three minutes later the Carrow twins arrived and took their seats. Then four minutes after that, Draco Malfoy showed up at the entrance. Then, Greyback and Longbottom appeared and then, the Dark Lord himself.

He looked around and nodded.

"Is this what complete means to you, Bella and Severus?" he asked before sitting on the throne that he likes to levitate all over the Main Fortress so that it would be his seat.

Snape and Lestrange were about to speak but the Dark Lord waved them off.

"Any recent attacks or deaths?" He asked instead.

"Three prisoners from the Tower of Shame, my Lord," Alecto Carrow reported, "they died from blood loss, I believe?"

She glanced at her twin for confirmation and he nodded.

"If we may have your leave to command Watchers to reduce torture, perhaps we could attain more information, my Lord?" Amycus piped in, staring at his Lord hopefully.

"Of course," the Dark Lord allowed, "may I suggest the use of Veritaserum instead if the Cruciatus Curse? Ban torture for a week, Carrow, and use the Truth serum and report to me regularly to see if it's better or worse."

"Yes, my Lord," the twins said simultaneously.

Bellatrix then spoke up. "An unknown Death Eater, my Lord, was killed by a Muggle weapon."

"He wasn't an unknown Death Eater, he was my second-in-command, Thorfinn Rowle. He loved going to Muggle pubs and often start chaos. He's been doing it for years and maybe this time he finally got caught." Longbottom interrupted, angry and almost growling as usual.

"Very well," the Dark Lord leaned back against his throne. He looked at Longbottom and commanded, "burn those pubs he had been visiting. Let the Mudbloods know what happens when they mess with the Wizarding World. Take 50 Fighters and 5 Protectors with you."

Longbottom nodded, glancing at Harry and sneering at him by means of communication.

"And Narcissa — " the Lord glanced at the chair where she was supposed to be sitting on and noticed she was not there. He turned his head at Malfoy then. "Draco, where is your mother?"

Malfoy blinked. "I... do not know, my Lord. Forgive me."

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly.

"Your father's always absent, your mother's always leaving or late and you're always dozing off during meetings. Long live the Malfoy family!" Even after all these years, even after everything the Malfoys had done for him, the Dark Lord will never truly forgive them for their 'betrayal' at the Great Battle of Hogwarts. He still would, from time to time, make jokes about the pale-haired family and would often mock them.

The sudden sound of the opening door almost made Harry jumped in his seat.

' _Speak of the devil_.'

"Lucius is absent because he is doing work in Hogwarts for you, my Lord," Narcissa bowed gracefully. "And forgive me for my tardiness. Certain letters must be sent."

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "Just please take your seat."

She did.

"Any alarming messages, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"One, my Lord," she confirmed, "something about the Light's main headquarters?"

Harry did not miss the pointed glance she gave to Snape.

"Have you discovered where it is?"

The blonde woman nodded.

"Where, then?" the Lord demanded, angrily slamming his fist onto the table.

"12th Grimmauld Place."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"They're at my house?" he blurted out.

Everyone looked at him alarmed but he did not notice.

"I suppose it does make sense, they would always have their meetings there before." he mumbled to himself. Then, he looked at the Dark Lord's narrowed eyes and he suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him.

His face flushed beet red and he sunk onto his seat. There were a few moments of silence before the Dark Lord addressed him.

"Do you want your home back, Harry Potter?" the Lord straightened up and drawled.

Harry thought about it. It was nice to have a house instead of living in the Tower of Pride and it angered him that people he barely knew were walking around, probably naked, in his rightful home.

"That would be nice, my Lord," he finally answered.

"You know where it is located?"

"I can search for it in a pensieve, my Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Then you got yourself a mission for tomorrow, Potter. Take your home back, I don't care how you take it, just make sure you kill everyone living inside of it."

Harry was taken aback but at the same time was damned excited.

"Once you have it, it's yours forever."

"My Lord, how could I? The Protectors are not warriors — " suddenly, an idea struck him and he grinned back at his Lord. "Thank you, I vow that I will take 12th Grimmauld Place for you, my Lord."

He shook his bald head, amused by him. "Not for me, Harry Potter, for yourself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not proud of this story but it is my first fanfiction so I think it's better than I had expected. And English - not my first language so there are grammatical errors here. Sorry 'bout that. One last thing, please always read the date! It shifts from chapter to chapter.


End file.
